Hectic The Hedgehog
Appearance Physical Hectic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog (if it were not anymore obvious enough) who hails from the iconic and eminent world of the Sonic universe, Mobius. The fur upon his body consists primarily of a mantis green pigment with no clashing colors, excluding that of the appealing pale apricot color that exists on his arms, feet, and muzzle. Physically speaking he possesses a slim body frame despite appearing modestly built muscle-wise for someone his age; other than that, however, he doesn't appear as one would expect a maturing teenager to look as he still possesses youthful aspects, specifically regarding the suggestively feminine features he bares (inherited wholly from his mother), which often has others mistake either his alleged age and/or gender. As for more distinguishing features, we are directed to his abnormal emblematic hairstyle: sporting two large, slickly-groomed quills that raise vertically from the left and right sides respectively (they share a strong resemblance to horns) and a black hairband, which binds a few loose curls all in the middle; basically, it acts somewhat as a constrictor. Two other short and slick quills run down the back of his head, curved in its course like loose hair yet more distinctively organized & distinguishable. And finally, as a diminutive yet-still-very-much-so discernible feature, three small plume-like quills protrude from both sides of his face. Attire For casual/daily attire, he preferably sports a garb that is instantly assumed as gear for physical recreation activities; a black tank top with a thick white neck collar that he wears unashamedly in the limelight of public activity, white shorts with black from the sides and bottom respectively, black-and-white arm and leg sleeves (do not question his fashion sense, he is a child), and finally just simple black-and-white sneakers, their accessory scheme prompted largely from the internationally renowned legend of Mobius, Sonic The Hedgehog, except that the accessories upon Hectic's own footwear includes 3 white straps, black shoelaces and a more distinctive color scheme, which has it appear somewhat more original and inventive only in that aspect in comparison to the originals. Personality (Is currently a WIP; will be edited upon leisure). History (Is currently a WIP; will be edited upon leisure). Powers (Is currently a WIP; will be edited upon leisure). Abilities (Is currently a WIP; will be edited upon leisure). Moveset/Techniques (Coming soon...) Skills (Is currently a WIP; will be edited upon leisure). Items/Weapons Star Amulet: Coincidentally, this is Relationships Friends (Informal) (Add here if you believe you character to be a friend of Hectic's.) Neutral/Acquaintances (Add here if your character has met Hectic on few occasions.) Enemies (Add here if you believe your character to have a disliking towards Hectic.) Weaknesses * Repercussions are to be expected when he does decide to use his supernatural ability. * As he is still a bit inexperienced with his power, he is a bit clumsy when in use of it as he doesn't yet truly understand how to control both potent energies. Trivia * When harnessing negative/dark energy, his eye color will change to a goldenrod yellow. * The idea of Hectic's design and personality was partially inspired from Gon, one of the main characters and protagonists of the anime Hunter X Hunter '''and Izuku Midoriya from '''My Hero Academia. '''The prime affinity of his power is strongly inspired from '''Misogi Kumagawa, an antagonistic character from the anime Medaka Box. * So far, Hectic has went trough a decent amount of reboots; this one, being his 5th. Gallery Hectic-Full-Body-Sketch.jpg|Hectic's Full Body Sketch (Done by Jaet D. Klynn) 20170707-000-1-.jpg|Hectic's "Serious" Look (Done by Val) Hectic-Concentration.jpg|Hectic attempting to conjure a concentrated sphere of dark energy. (Done by 1st Prince of Winds) XoPs_Hectic_The_Hedgehog.jpg|A perfect picture of Hectic created by User:XophPsycho Amino|A sketch of Hectic The Hedgehog (Done by Mighty The Armadillo on SA) Amino.|The little ball of green fluff himself (Made by Jos from Sonic Amino). Fluttered.jpg.|A fluttered Hectic (Made by Val from Sonic Amino). 20180302-001-1-.jpg|A casual and amiable Hectic (Done by Ren Aisika on Sonic Amino). NervousYetPositive.jpg.|Nervous Yet Positive (Madeby Val on Sonic Amino) Category:Noah's Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Neutrals